1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fusible bead toy including a fusible bead, which can be enjoyed by allowing small particles called beads to fuse together.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, there are toys which are called bead toys to amuse persons therewith by allowing the beads of small spherical or tubular members made of a resin to fuse together so as to form various kinds of accessories.
In a bead toy described in JP-A-2011-139820, particulate beads or short tube shaped beads having various colors are arranged to contact one another so as to draw a relatively simple picture by the beads, and the adjacent beads fuse together by heat. Accordingly, a flat resin plate having a picture pattern by the beads of the different colors or an accessory having a pattern depending on a form of arrangement of the beads is formed.
Further, the applicant of the present application has proposed a bead toy set and a jig for forming an accessory, in which beads formed by a water soluble resin are arranged to contact one another, water is supplied to the beads to melt the surfaces of the beads, and then, the beads are dried such that the beads fuse together, without heating the beads to fuse. Accordingly, a work such as a flat plate shaped sheet or an accessory having a picture pattern is easily formed (for example, JP-U-3131292 and JP-A-2009-125232).